Ometto Samba
Ometto Samba (おめっとサンバ, Congratulations Samba) is the first single released by Cap to Bin. It is also track 5 from their mini-album Cap to Bin no Singles Best. Lyrics Kanji= 寄り道した店で おととい換えたケータイが 1,000安くて Oh! My God まん喫に行ったら 読みかけだった所から ゴッソリ抜けてる Oh! My God マジやるせネー 今日ツイてネー 立ち読み 占い イケテネー バスすぐ来ネー 傘もってネー 今日おろしたカバンもずぶ濡れー アレ? あの娘じゃん こっち見てるじゃん 傘振って タオルなんか持ってるじゃん ありがとサンバ アンラッキーが大ハッピー 考え天然! ラテン系!? クールしてても 本当はLUCKYビーム出しまくり 何言ってんだEveryday 何やったんだYesterday 信じる者は救われる!! ありがと!ありがとサンバ テストで山当てて 小さくガッツポーズして 解答ズレてた Oh! My God カラオケに行ったら 練習してたあの曲を いきなり歌われ Oh! My God 次、俺歌う! じゃあ俺ハモる! おまえとデュエットしたくねー 何? 60点以下バツゲーム?! オイオイ そんな話は聞いてネー さぁ これ飲んで 今 これ飲んで お疲れサンバ 問答無用のHIテンション 息抜きなんかはいりません 全てを忘れて騒ぎましょ ストレス発散 大発散 がんばってんだEveryday どうだったんだ Yesterday 明日は明日の風が吹く!! お疲れ!お疲れサンバ 電話で起こされて 不機嫌な声で出てみたら 彼女だったよ Oh! My God カレンダー見てみたら アレ? しっかりシールでチェック済み うっかりしてたゼ Your Birthday! マジ ヤバイゼ かなりマズイゼ ダッシュしたってキツクネー? いや御安心 テニス仕込みです データ上なら間に合います アクロバティックに家飛び出ても 歯磨きだけは忘れません おめっとサンバ スランプなんて自覚なし ノってる自分に文句なし 天真爛漫 生きていく 残念無念また来週 プレゼントだって買ったんだ ギリギリでも間に合ったんだ 終わり良ければ全て良し! おめっと!おめっとサンバ おめっと!おめっとサンバ |-| Romaji= yorimichi shita mise de ototoi kaeta KEETAI ga sen en yasukute Oh! My God mankitsu ni ittara yomikake datta tokoro kara GOSSORI nuketeru Oh! My God MAJI yaruseNEE kyou TSUIteNEE tachiyomi uranai IKETENEE BASU sugu koNEE kasa motteNEE kyou oroshita KABAN mo zubunure- ARE? ano ko jan kocchi miteru jan kasa futte TAORU nanka motteru jan arigato SANBA ANRAKKII ga dai HAPPII kangae tennen! RATEN kei!? KUURU shitete mo hontou ha LUCKY BIIMU dashimakuri nani itten da Everyday nani yattan da Yesterday shinjiru mono wa sukuwareru!! arigato! arigato SANBA TESUTO de yama atete chiisaku GATTSU POOZU shite kaitou ZUREteta Oh! My God KARAOKE ni ittara renshuu shiteta ano kyoku o ikinari utaware Oh! My God tsugi, ore utau! jaa ore HAMOru! omae to DHUETTO shitakune- nani? rokujuu ten ika BATSU GEEMU OIOI sonna hanashi wa kiiteNEE saa kore nonde ima kore nonde otsukare SANBA mondou muyou no HI TENSHON ikinuki nanka wa irimasen subete o wasurete sawagimasho SUTORESU hassan daihassan ganbatten da Everyday dou dattan da Yesterday ashita wa ashita no kaze ga fuku!! otsukare! otsukare SANBA denwa de okosarete fukigen na koe de dete mitara kanojo datta yo Oh! My God KARENDAA mite mitara ARE? shikarri SHIIRU de CHEKKUzumi ukkari shiteta ZE Your Birthday! MAJI YABAI ZE kanari MAZUI ZE DASSHU shita tte KITSUKUNEE? iya goanshin TENISU shikomi desu DEETAjou nara maniaimasu AKUROBATHIKKU ni ie tobidete mo hamigaki dake wa wasuremasen ometto SAMBA SURANPU nante jikaku nashi NOtteru jibun ni monku nashi tenshinranman ikite iku zannen munen mata raishuu PUREZENTO datte kattan da GIRI GIRI demo maniattan da owari yokereba subete yoshi! ometto! ometto SANBA ometto! ometto SANBA |-| English= At the store beside the road The cell phone that I bought two days ago Was reduced by 1000 yen Oh! My God When I go and read comics The ones that I read until midway Are all loaned out Oh! My God I don't like this Today isn't a good day Standing in the bookstore reading The stars say my luck's bad The bus isn't coming And I didn't bring an umbrella The newly bought backpack got all soaked Eh? That girl over there Is looking over here Holding an umbrella, and a towel too! Thank you Samba Unlucky but still very happy Natural thinking! Latin system?! Although it's cool, the lucky beam continues Whatever I say everyday Whatever I did yesterday Those who trust in me will be saved!! Thank you! Thank you Samba Scored perfect on the test Did a little guts pose Answered wrong Oh! My God When I go to karaoke That song that I practiced a lot Got sang by another first Oh! My God Now it's my turn to sing! Then I will harmonize! I don't want to sing a duet with you What? I get punished if I don't reach 60 points?! Hey hey don't say those kind of things Well drink this, drink this now Many thanks Samba No use arguing about the HI tension Don't need a little break at all Forget everything, let out all the stress, let it all out!! Working hard everyday What was it like yesterday Tomorrow will blow tomorrow's wind!! Many thanks! Many thanks Samba Awakened by the phone Answered in a sullen voice It was my girlfriend Oh! My God When I look at the calender Eh? I did firmly check it down But carelessly forgot about Your Birthday! That's terrible That's quite bad I probably won't make it even if I run? No, don't worry, it's tennis training According to data, you'll still be on time Running out the door with my acrobatic play Only not forgetting my toothpaste Congratulations Samba Never falling into a slump But don't feel that I'm overly hyper Just living simply What a pity, see you next week~ Bought the present already It was at the last moment, but made it on time As long as the ending's good, everything's okay! Congratulations! Congratulations Samba Congratulations! Congratulations Samba Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles